Dragon Age Origins: Elsbeth's Blight
by Angelwings67
Summary: Elsbeth Cousland is a new gray warden. In order to avenge her family's betrayal she must kill Arl Howe and defeat the blight. However, she must also experience a confusing love triangle along the way.


The halls were echoing with excitement as Elsbeth ran to the main hall of her family's estate. Today, her brother was leaving to join King Cailin's troops in Ostagar and many soldiers were preparing to leave. "Oh how I wish I could join them.", Elsbeth thought. The high energy around her was making her excited, but her father would never let her join. She was the only daughter of Tyran Cousland. She stopped for a moment to look at herself. This was the first time she had worn armor. It was a light armor made of iron and leather. She had it stowed away until now. For some reason she thought it may come in handy if she took it out of the armory.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the large double doors to the main hall. Waiting across the room was her father, "Ah, there you are pup." Her father opened his arms to her as she walked the long red carpet. Shaking her head in embarrassment she accepted his embrace. "Do you find it necessary to call me by that name? I am a grown woman now." Her father's only reply was to kiss her forehead. "You will always be my pup no matter your age.", he whispered.

Elsbeth's attention soon turned to the man standing beside her father, Arl Howe. "You remember Arl Howe don't you?", her father quickly turned to more pressing matters. "Of course, I danced with your son at the spring salon", Elsbeth shook the Arl's hand. "I'm sure he'll be glad you remembered. My, have you grown into a lovely woman!" Elsbeth couldn't help but blush to the Arl's remark.

"And this is Duncan of the Gray Wardens.", her father called out. A man much older than herself entered the room. "Your brother will be joining him in battle." Elsbeth stared at this man. He wasn't like the others, he smelled different. Like blood, the smell many soldiers carried."Honor to meet you milady.", his handshake was strong but his voice very calming. "Duncan is looking for recruits for the gray wardens." "We need all the help we can get in these times .Perhaps your daughter could...", Duncan's sentence was cut by the Tyran's anger. "She is my only daughter. That is not the future I wish for her." Elsbeth was confused." I will not force the issue, I am sorry." Duncan apologized. "Elsbeth, why don't you say goodbye to your brother?" her father sighed. Elsbeth nodded and started making her way out, looking back towards Duncan and her father.

On her way to the stairs Elsbeth saw her mother talking to some Lady. She always had a hard time remembering the names of her mother's guests. "Oh here is my lovely daughter. Elsbeth, you remember Lady Landra, Bann Loren's wife?" Elsbeth nodded, "I think we met at mother's spring salon." "And I spent half the salon convincing you to marry my son." Landra laughed. "And made a very poor case of it." Her son, Dairren stood beside her shaking his head in embarrassment. "You remember my son Dairren? He's not married either." It seemed Lady Landra was trying desperately to produce grandchildren.

All she could do was just shake his hand and smile. He smiled back, "You're looking as beautiful as ever my Lady." Elsbeth had to strain herself from giggling, "Please, call me Elsbeth." Her mother smiled but she knew what her daughter was up to. Elsbeth pulled his arm closer and reached over to his ear whispering, "Maybe we could meet at my quarters tonight and get better acquainted." His eyes widened, but he did not falter to her words. "When everyone is asleep then?" he smiled. Elsbeth nodded and excused herself from the group, her brother was waiting.

Elsbeth stood at the doorway of her brother's suite and watched as he said his goodbyes to his family. His son was no older than eight years old, too young to understand the situation. His wife held onto him holding back tears from her eyes. Elsbeth promised him that she would look after them. It was the least she could do since she wouldn't be joining the battle. He saw his sister alone at the doorway and embraced her, "I'm sorry you can't join me pup." Elsbeth sighed, "Why must he call me by that stupid pet name too?", Elsbeth thought. She returned the hug, fighting tears. "Don't worry, I'll be back." He whispered. Elsbeth smiled, "You better." As their parents entered the room the whole Cousland family said their farewells and embraced each other. The moment was bittersweet for Elsbeth felt like this would be the last time her family would be together. However, she couldn't predict that her feelings would be right.

Elsbeth awoke to barking. It was Dommy, her malbari hound. She turned over and pressed her pillow over her head. "You couldn't let me get atleast five hours of sleep you damn hound?" Elsbeth mumbled, "Especially since my body hasn't recovered from Dairren's body." Elsbeth had to repress her urge to giggle at the thought of their wild night together. "Something's going on out there." Dairren whispered. He rose out of the bed, naked. Elsbeth stretched and rose too. "What the hell?" Elsbeth exclaimed. She could hear the rattling of armor and the clashing of blades. "I'm going to see what's going on." He began. "No! stay away from the door!" Elsbeth screamed. The door flew open and Dairren fell to the ground with an arrow to the chest. Elsbeth froze in horror seeing her lover's body covered in blood. "Well, at least I had my fun with him before he died." She thought.

Dommy attacked the archer, giving Elsbeth a chance to grab her daggers. The man fell to the ground dead. "Oh pray the maker I have arrived in time." Elsbeth looked up and saw her mother fully armored. "Mother?" Elsbeth was speechless. "What? Did you think your mother was a delicate flower? I know how to wield a weapon as well as any man." Elsbeth hugged her mother and began to equip her own armor. "What is going on mother?" Elsbeth asked. "Arl Howe has betrayed your father. His men are taking over our home." Elsbeth stopped, stunned by what her mother just said. Her mother gasped, "What if they stormed your brother's room first? We must check on them." Elsbeth nodded and the two Cousland Ladies made their way up the stairs through all the soldiers.

When they arrived to the room it was too late. Her brother's family had been brutally slaughtered. Her mother fell to her knees in tears. "How could they do such a thing? He was just a boy!" her mother wept. Elsbeth didn't know what to do. She just stared at the bodies, but remembered what they had to do now. "Mother, let's find father." Elsbeth hold onto her mother's shoulder consoling her. "Yes, we must find him. Downstairs." Her mother soon found energy to fight once more. The death of her grandchild giving her the leverage she needed. Arl Howe's men were everywhere making it difficult to find her father. "The servant's exit is the only way out, your father may be there." Her mother explained.

Eventually Elsbeth found the cellar and there lay her father near the servant's exit. "Father!" Elsbeth scampered to her father. He was severely wounded. "Oh Bryce…", lady Cousland kneeled before her husband and held him close. "You have to get out of here…", he began. Lady Cousland pressed her fingers to his lips, "Please dear, save your energy." Elsbeth began to cry. There were very few times in her life that she cried, but those were times of scraped knees and broken arms. Now, laid before her was her dying father. She couldn't help but cry. Behind her, Elsbeth heard footsteps, "My Lord, my Lady." It was Duncan.

All three looked up to see a blood covered Duncan. "Thank the maker you live Duncan." Lady Cousland greeted the gray warden. "But in not enough time I see." Duncan sighed. "You three must escape, I'll stay here and distract them." Elsbeth refused to hear what her father just said. "No Bryce, I will stay here with you. I will not leave you." Lady Cousland wept. "I will take your daughter with me, she will become a gray warden. I promise you." Duncan grasped onto Elsbeth's shoulder. "Become a gray warden my pup, tell King Cailin what has happened here. Tell him of our betrayal!" , her father began to cough. Elsbeth nodded.

"Come on. We must leave now, they are coming!" Duncan grabbed onto Elsbeth arm and pulled her in his direction. "Bye mother, father. I love you!" Elsbeth turned and began to run, not looking back. The doors to the cellar broke and Howe's men raided the room. Elsbeth did not wish to see or think of what was happening. She just kept running, running to their escape.

Once they reached a safe distance, Elsbeth watched as her home burned to the ground. Dommy, standing at her side could only lick her hand for comfort. What would become of her new life as a gray warden? What terrible things would she experience?


End file.
